Daughter Of Poseidon II: Sea Of Monsters
by didyoumissme
Summary: What will happen when Danni is separated from Percy and Grover? Will they be able to get her back and stop Luke?
1. Prologue

We spent the rest of summer at camp and it was perfect. I mastered my bow and arrow and even though Percy beats me everytime I can manage a sword. Percy and I practiced our control over water day after day. I could never get as good Percy and it may be because my father, although he is a God of water, isn't as strong or significant as Poseidon. But I continued to work hard. While Percy can not only control water he also can, somewhat control ice. Ice was too hard for me I could only hold it for a minute but I did discover something else. Water is everywhere. In the plants, which I discovered when I was fighting Clarisse. In the air. In our bodies but I didn't like having that much control. I felt weird being inside somebody. I'm in the best shape of my life and although I don't intend on going on another quest anytime soon, I am loathing going back to school. Going back means I have to hide this huge part of myself and that's something that will be difficult for me. We came back home with a week to spare. Things with my father are back to normal if not worse. I told Percy that I may not be able to be in that house for another year. He understood even if it means that we are apart. Speaking of Percy Jackson. I'm not one to be sappy but he may very well be the best boyfriend ever. After helping each other gain back are sanity after our quest everything just kind of fell into place. Yes we've had our ups and downs but those are stories for another time. 


	2. Chapter 1

The warm air fills the room even as the sunsets. I watch the sun slowly sink from my comfortable spot on the bed as I wait for Percy to return to the room. Percy Jackson. The boy how made this past summer one of the best I've ever had.

/Flashback/

Our shoulders brush against each others as we plop on the sandy shore. It had been a long day and extra training at the end of the day really kicked our butts.

"You get better and better everytime" Percy assures me.

"Thanks. You are coming along great as well"

"Thank you. I think we should start sparing soon! You know so we know how to use it on our next quest-" He begins.

"I'm not going on anymore quests Percy" I interrupt.

"I know. I just thought you might have changed your mind. I mean it been a while" he continues.

"Two and a half weeks. Besides after what happened last time...I just...I don't think I can go through that again" I confess.

"Is it...because of Luke?" He questions and I nod my head.

"Him and other things. Plus I don't like what it does to me and you. We become so disconnected" I explain and meet his gaze.

"I understand that. But your going to have to learn to trust people again" He reminds me as he takes my hand.

"I trust you and Grover. You two are the only ones I need" I smile.

"Hmm...I guess I can like with that" he laughs.

There is silence for a while and I can tell he still has more to say. I was about to tell him to spit it out but he leans over a leaves a small kiss on my cheek.

"You missed " I tell him.

"What? No I didn't" he argues.

"You missed" I repeat. I lean in and kiss his soft lips.

He pulls me closer to him deepening the kiss. His lips are eager yet gentle and by the time we break apart we are both breathing heavy.

"Your right. I did miss" he agrees. I laugh against his kiss as he pulls me in once again.

/End Flashback/

My train of thought is broken when I hear the bedroom door open. I turn around to see Percy his hair is wet from his shower and he is only wearing pajama pants. He smiles at me as he runs a towel through his wet hair.

"Your still here?" He questions throwing his towel to the side. I adjust my position so I no longer face the window and I sit on my knees.

"Yeah. I didn't want to yell at you through the door" I explain. Percy slides a shirt on and makes his way over to the bed and he looks down at me.

"Sure. I bet you just wanted a sneak peak of all of this" Percy accuses motioning to himself. I let out a small laugh before lifting myself to peak his lips.

"It's not that impressive Sweetie" I joke.

"Hey! Are you trying to lower my self esteem?" He suggests.

"Nope. Just your ego" I confirm.

He laughs then lays on his bed, beckoning me to do the same, and I lay with him.

"I really should go" I say turning around to face him.

"Really?" He whines.

"Really. We've got a big day tomorrow" I confirm before hoping out of bed and Percy rolls his eyes at me.

"You want me to walk you up?" He sighs as I slide my shoes on.

"No it's fine. It's not a far walk" I assure him.

I give him a hug goodbye and head out the door. As soon as I get home I take a shower. I have the house to myself for once so I didn't have to worry about anything or rush to get out of the shower. After my soothing shower I put on a pair of pajamas and throw my curly hair into a ponytail. I begin to take inventory on my stuff for school. No I don't want to go but if I am I might as well be prepared! I begin going through a checklist ensuring that everything is there then I begin looking for a first day of school outfit. My search is cut short when I hear the front door open only to close once again.

"Hello" I call in hopes of a response. Setting the clothes down I make my way out of my room and towards the living room. I creep through the kitchen and into the living room to see my dad on the couch. He is sitting straight up and staring at the dark tv screen.

"Dad?" I question as I take a seat on the coffee table. He doesn't even flinch as I call his name. I can smell the alcohol as it flows from him. I scoot closer to him and rest a hand on his knee. His head snaps toward me as soon as I do but I don't move away from him.

"Dad. Let's get you to bed" I suggest.

"Get your hands off of me" his voice is low but stern.

"I'm just trying to help" I scotch toward him and he replies with his hand slashing my face.

"I don't want your help. Your not even my kid!" His words stab me.

He stands and tries to walk away but stumbles, letting himself lean against the arm of the couch. I move around the couch so I am standing in front of him.

"I am your kid and you do need my help" I say slowly reaching for his arm. He lets me take it but quickly changes his mind as he grabs my arm tightly.

"I said I don't want your help" he sneers at me. "I heard what you said but-" I am interrupted by him as he throws me to the ground. I don't want to stand in fact I wish I had stayed in my room. No matter how much my father beats me down I can never bring myself to try and hurt him.

"Just stop Dad" he bends his knees so he is eye level with me but struggles to stay balanced.

"You listen to me. Don't you ever tell me what to do again"

"But your hurting me"

"I don't give a damn!" He says punching me in the cheek.

"Stop!" I yell at him as I try and scoot away from him.

His eyes go wide with rage as he lunges at me. He is able to pin me down and he begins punching me repeatedly in the face while he screams horrible things at me. At first I beg him to stop then I just give up. He stops eventually. Dragging himself away before falling into an unconscious heap.

I roll over and spit blood out of my mouth. I can feel my face begin to swell but there isn't much pain yet. I pick myself up and head to my room. I put on a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. My school supplies are thrown across the floor and are replaced with a few pieces of clothing, my toothbrush, and some food. I grab a piece of paper, writing a quick note, and take all the cash from my dads wallet. Before I rush down the fire escape I look in the mirror.

My right eye is beginning to seal shut and is discolored while my left cheek is severely swollen. Running down the fire escape I tape a note to Percy's window. I continue down the escape until finally jumping from the last step to the floor. I walk out of the alley and pull my hood onto my head as two police cars screech to a stop in front of the apartment building. One of our neighbors probably called them...again. While the police are distracted I steal a car, silently just like dad taught me, and hot wired it. I then began driving in the direction of my real home. Camp Half Blood.

I park the car near the same area that our car was flipped last time. The pain in my face is becoming overwhelming and my body begs for sleep. But I can't sleep now Camp is the best place for me. The sooner I get to camp the sooner I can sleep. I tell myself this over and over again. The sun slowly begins to peak around the clouds as I grab my backpack.

I pull my hood over my had once again and close the door. I am swallowed by trees as I begin making my way to camp. The camp eventually becomes visible and as it does I get a phone call. I reach in my pocket and grab my phone. 'Percy Jackson' the screen informs me. Before I can answer the call a strong arm wraps around me. My attackers other hand is over my mouth and he is holding a soft cloth. I fight until I no longer can and let sleep consume me.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy POV

_I'm__ fine._

_Heading to camp._

_See you soon._

That's all the note Danni left for me said. I have been calling her all morning with no luck and now I'm just going straight to voicemail. I let out a frustrated groan and ploop on my bed. My door swings open as my mom peers through.

"Percy are you getting ready for school?" She questions.

"No" I state simply.

"Well hurry up or you'll be late!"

"I'm going to camp to check on Danni" I decide hopping out of bed.

"You are not missing your first day of school"

"I need to make sure Danni is ok"

"Percy Jackson. Danni told you that she is fine! You don't need to get crazy because she's not answering her phone. She's probably had a long journey plus you heard what the police said there was blood in the apartment and her fathers knuckles were bruised! Only the Gods know what he did to the poor girl! She is probably fast asleep. Let her call you and get to school" she demands.

I know she right but I have this strange feeling that something is wrong. I ignore my gut and prepare for a school year without Danni.

Danni POV

My eyes flutter as the white lights hits them. I let out a small groan as my body rejects my attempt to sit up. Forcing my heavy body forward I feel sore but I'm not as sore as I though I would be. I look down at the unfamiliar blanket that's on me.

I examine the room around me. The walls are bright white, like the kind that hurts your eyes. There is a door on the wall in front of me. A small window that is covered with blinds is to my right. There is a night stand to the left of me as well as a door.

I force myself out of bed, my feet hitting the cold floor as I walk towards the door. I grip the door handle and slowly turn the knob in an attempt to make no noise. The door opens silently to reveal a bathroom. I walk inside and take a look in the mirror. I bring my hands to my face in shock.

The swelling in my face is gone as well as the bruises. I examine more of my body to see if any other scars had gone and my wrists were finally clear. I am so happy I could cry instead I let out a sigh of relief and exit the bathroom. As I walk out the other door opens. In walks Luke, a guy on each side of him.

"Hey beautiful. You miss me?" He asks his mouth twisting into a smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Danni POV

Lukes green eyes scan over me as he enters the room. My body stiffens at the sight of him. I hold my head high and ball my fists.

"How are you alive?" I question.

"Didn't you miss me Danni?" He replies taking a step towards me. I step away from him and bump into the edge if the night stand in the process.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Danni. I'm not going to hurt you" he says as he moves to stand in front of me.

I don't flinch away this time instead I stand my ground. He brushes his warm hands against my face. A part of me begged for his touch while the other was disgusted by it. I'm not sure which side to trust. So I do nothing.

"How are you alive?" I repeat.

"Your so eager. I'll tell you everything you want to know but you have dinner with me tonight" He suggests.

"I'm not doing anything with you" I spit back at him.

"On the contrary. I think you are" he smiles widely.

A part of me takes over as I swing at Luke he dodges it of course and his bodyguards are holding each of my arms. I scream as I struggle to get free but my attempts are useless. I feel a pinch on my neck and the guards grip on my lessens. All my anger and fight is sucked out of me as my muscles loss their strength. My vision begins to blur as I watch Luke in front of me.

"Another night then" he decides before leaving the room.

Damn. This really sucks.

Percy POV

This really sucks! I have to start all over at a new school and Danni isn't even here with me. At least I have Grover and I get a fresh start. No questions. No being bullied. The only down side to this is that there is no Danni. I open my locker and switch binders. When I close it again a familiar brunette stands in front of me.

"Whoa. You scared me" I confess to the girl. She lets out a, high pitched and slightly annoying, laugh.

"Your funny! I'm Katie. We have Science together" she informs me.

"I'm Percy and I knew you looked familiar"

"It's very nice to meet you Percy. I just wanted you to know that if you have an questions or need any help just let me know" She suggest bubbly.

"Yea of course"

"See you tomorrow" she says.

She walks over to a group of friends who begin giggling as she reaches them. I run my fingers through my hair as I laugh to myself. A hand touch my shoulder and I turn to see Grover.

"Hey you ready to go get some food?" Grover practically whines.

"Yeah man let's go"

Danni POV

When I finally regain consciousness the room is dark. My body is still weak and it feels as if I'm in slow motion. I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for control over my body. I hear the door to my room open slowly and shut my eyes in hopes that the intruder will leave. The door closes behind me and their foot steps grow closer to my bed. Something is set on my night stand and I pray that they will leave.

Silence rings through the air and I keep my breathing steady. The weight of the bed shifts as the stranger sits at the edge of my bed. The covers that lay over me are being stripped and I am defenseless. The intruders warm breath hits my face but I still refuse to open my eyes. Strong hands wander up and down my body as they begin to kiss me. I let out a small whimper and tears begin to roll into my ear.

"Your awake" he says a little to happy for my liking.

"Please...Stop" I beg. My arms are as heavy as bricks but I am able to place a hand on his shoulder. He continues to kiss me and his hands play with the bottom of my shirt.

"No. Please stop" I beg and the tears begin to flow.

"Stop crying and shut up!" He whispers angrily.

"Help!" I yell. It was the highest my voice would go and to my luck someone heard.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" A new voice says.

The boy moves quickly to the side of the bed and I turn my head to see him.

"Please help me" I whisper as I stare into his brown eyes.

"Get out J! I'll be done soon!" The man over me insists.

"No. This is wrong! Plus if Luke found out he would kill you...literally. Now let's leave before you do something you'll regret" he begs.

Erics eyes switch from me and J a few times. Finally he let's out a low groan and leans so his mouth is to my ear.

"We will finish this later" he whispers. My body trembles at his words and he leaves my room. The brown eyed boy follows behind him giving me one last look before closing the door.

It's dark then usual so let me know what you think! Review! :)


	5. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story I just don't have a computer and it's really hard to update on FF with your phone so please be patient with me. If you just can't wait to find out what happens next then look for me on Wattpad but be sure to vote and comment so I know whether or not to continue the story. Anyways I love you guys and can't thank you enough for your support so keep it up! :) 


	6. Chapter 4

Percy POV

The kids at school began giving me strange looks as I practically skipped through the halls but I really could care less. Danni is safe at camp and that's all that matters.

I turn into the doorway of my science class and immediately stop in my tracks. I don't see Grover but the girl from yesterday, Katie I think it was, is sitting at my table. She sees me and quickly waves me over. I smile at her and take a seat next to her.

Danni POV

The combination of both the shower and sleep really helped to clear my mind. The drugs that were put into my body were almost completely gone and I was back to normal if not better then that. Suddenly I have a lot of energy, my mind is clear, and I even came up with a plan! Well sort of. All I know is my first step is to get out of this room.

I had no clue when the next time someone would bring me food so I quietly paced by the door, the cold silverware gripped tightly in my hand. Pressing my ear to the door I wait for someone to open the door.

After hours of waiting I finally hear a soft whistle and the jingling of keys. I step to the side of the door making sure I am unseen. I reach my hand out towards the shower door and breath.I hear the shower turn on almost immediately.

As the door is pushed open I hold my breath. I watch the white door move closer to me but it doesn't actually touch me.

"Danni" a voice sings and I quickly recognize it. Eric.

I hear the metal of the tray clank onto my nightstand next to the other untouched tray. He then walks over to the bathroom and lightly taps on the door. He let's out a small snort before opening the door and stepping inside. I move from behind the door and silently follow Eric into the bathroom. I walk close behind him so quiet that he can't hear me. His fingers wrap around the shower curtain.

He swiftly opens the curtain and I stab the knife into his calf. He lets out a scream as he turns to see me.

"You little bitch" he yells as he latches onto his calf.

I flash a quick smile before kicking him straight into the shower, which I had made scolding hot.

I don't wait around to see his reaction as he falls into the shower instead I rush out of the bathroom and quickly close the door so his screams are muffled. I poke my head out the door to make sure there is no one out there. When I finally feel safe I walk out of the room. I calmly walk through the hall.

"HEY!" I hear a voice yell and I don't hesitate as I sprint down the hallway. Footsteps follow quickly behind me. Luckily I see a small set of stairs, about three steps high. I run up them and push the door in front of me open.

As I run out the sun pierces my eyes and I lift my hands to protect them. As I adjust I begin to slow down until I am at a complete stop. I hear footsteps and voices growing but the sight in front of me soon blocked them out.

Water.

Everywhere.

No land.

No escape.

The reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm trapped on a boat. Without Percy. With Luke. Far away from home. The suns beams turn cold against my skin. Someone grabs me from behind and throws me over their shoulder. I quickly retaliate. I scream at the top of my lungs and begin kicking and punching the person.

"ENOUGH!" I hear someone yell.

I immediately stop fighting and look up to see Luke.

"Put her down" he commands.

I am set onto the ships floor. Luke takes a step towards me. I know the next move I make determines what my experience here will be like.

So I give in. I let tears of sadness and frustration consume me. I rush into Lukes arms. He is surprised at first but he relaxes into a hug before guiding me back down the stairs. Plan B had officially begun.


	7. Chapter 5

Percy POV

"Hey Percy" she beams at me.

"Hey. It's Katie right?" I say as I take my seat next to her.

"Yea. I hope you don't mind me sitting here"

"Oh no your fine. I guess Grover went home early"

"Great!"

Katie always seemed to be in a good mood and I was in an exceptionally great one today so we got along just fine. We talked throught the class period, getting yelled at once or twice.

"Okay class we are going to have our first project and I'm allowing you to have partners so choose them now" our teacher explains.

"Do you wanna be partners Percy?" Katie questions.

"Yea. That works for me"

After class we exchange phone numbers before parting ways for our next class period.

Danni POV

Luke drapes his arm around me as he guides me back to my room. My eyes are focused on the floor and they follow the trail of blood that I knew had to belong to Eric.

The door is closed behind us as he leads me to my bed and I quickly take a seat. I watch him as he stands over me then he begins to pace back and forth in my room.

"I'm sorry Luke. I was just scared" I confess.

"I have gone out of my way to make this place perfect for you and you try to escape?! I don't understand what are you afraid of?!" Luke fumes. He takes a step towards me and I scoot back on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Danni" Luke adds.

"I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid of that boy" I confess.

"Eric. Why are you afraid of Eric? Did he hurt you?" Luke rambles and his face hardens he takes a seat next to me.

"No! He didn't! He just tried to well.." I couldn't get myself to finish the sentence. Lukes eyes bulge from his head.

"Did he...touch you?" Luke whispers.

"Yes but-" before I can even finish Luke is off the bed and heading for the door. I follow him and quickly grab his hand. He turns and faces me, I put a hand on his chest as it rises and falls rapidly.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouts as his angry breath hits my face.

"No your not Luke-"

"Yes I am! I'm suppose to keep you safe and that creep has no right to do that to you!" He says anger fills his voice.

"Listen to me Luke! Someone stopped him before...well before it could get to far" I confess.

"But when he came in today I didn't know what to do. I was alone and I just-" I am cut off by Lukes arms wrapping around me.

"I'm so sorry Danni. I never wanted this to happen but don't worry I'll take care of everything. I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you" he says into my ear and I relax into his firm grip.

Despite all that has happened between us I feel safe with Luke. A part of me doesn't want to trust him or anyone else for that matter but I can't help but want Lukes arms around me.

"You couldn't have know that would happen. It's not your fault" I reassure Luke. He takes in a deep breath before releasing me from the hug.

"Yes it is. It's my fault and I can't explain to you how sorry I am" he says one of his hands lightly grazing my cheek causing chills down my spine. Luckily Luke doesn't notice the affect his touch has on me.

"Fine then. You want to make it up to me?" I question.

"Yes more then anything!" Luke insists.

"How about that dinner?" I ask with a smile.

"Dinner would be great" he laughs.

"But please eat something before then" he says pointing at the two trays full of food.

"I will" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Promise?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise" I say and let out a small laugh.

"Good our chef would hate for that food to go to waste. Anyways I will have someone bring you something to wear and don't worry this person will bring no harm to you" he says making his way to the door. I just nod in response.

"Oh and cute pjs Danni" he winks before leaving my room and closing the door softly behind himself.

Vote and comment please! :)


	8. Chapter 6

p style="color: #222222; font-family:  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Danni POV/p 


	9. Chapter 7

p style="color: #222222; font-family:  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Percy walks into my room, a huge grin on his face. I am folding clothes on my bed when he comes in./p 


	10. AN

Hey everyone!

It's been a long time and I'm sorry. I am once again without a computer. Please forgive me! I updated these in a hurry and when I try to read them on my phone no text appears! Is it the same for you guys? Please let me know. If you can read tje chapters please review! If not tell me and Ill try and fix it :) In the mean time all the chapters are up on Wattpad ( it's eaiser to update on there) so please check it out.

Lots of Love,

didyoumissme


End file.
